villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yog-Sothoth
Yog-Sothoth is a vastly powerful cosmic entity from the works of H.P. Lovecraft, and is one of the Outer Gods, yet he is the strongest of them - dwarfing even the famous Cthulhu in the same scale that Cthulhu dwarfs humanity, and a truly cosmic menace that is beyond mortal comprehension. Yog-Sothoth is the embodiment of time and space across an essentially infinite number of space-time continuums, for all intents and purpose, he is connected to the multiverse. History According to the mythology of Lovecraft, Yog-Sothoth is a limitless cosmic horror that is connected with all of space and time yet is locked away from mainstream reality - the monstrous deity sees all and knows all and can impart knowledge to anyone foolish enough to seek its favor, which often required human sacrifice or worse and would ultimately bring calamity and ruin to the would-be-follower. Like many Lovecraftian deities Yog-Sothoth has a number of avatars and even followers (such as the Chorazos Cult) by which to expand its influence and although classed as "evil" is technically an amoral character that is simply beyond our understanding of petty morality or sanity (indeed Lovecraft wrote in a very dark fashion that swayed away from moral absolutes and saw the universe as being cold and cruel by its very nature). Description Like many Lovecraftian gods, Yog-Sothoth has many different appearances throughout the various stories of the mythos, by various authors. However, there seems to common agreement that Yog-Sothoth visually manifests as a mass of glowing orbs, with eyes or tendrils in some versions, and in others simply the orbs. It is heavily implied, if not outright stated, that Yog-Sothoth is omniscient, and is locked outside the universe, meaning he knows and can see all of space-time all at once, that there is no secret hidden from Yog-Sothoth. Appearances Yog-Sothoth's name was first mentioned in Lovecraft's novella 'The Case of Charles Dexter Ward' (written 1927, first published 1941). He goes on to be the driving force of the short story The Dunwich Horror, in which he fathers twin children with a human. It is later mentioned in At the Mountains of Madness as being the thing beyond the mountains that even the Elder Things fear. Trivia *It is a common misconception that Yog-Sothoth is more powerful than Azathoth. This is not true, however, as Yog-Sothoth is a part of Azathoth's dream reality (As evidenced by XXII. Azathoth) Gallery Seal of Yog-Sothoth.jpg De Seal of Yog-Sothoth.jpg Symbol of the Chorazos Cult.jpg|The symbolic seal of Yog-Sothoth becomes the very emblem of a group of his worshippers known only as the Chorazos Cult. Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Book Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Amoral Category:Asexual Category:Dark Forms Category:Omnipotents Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dark Lord Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Charismatic villain Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Giant Monsters Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Big Bads Category:Necessary Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mass Murderer Category:Living Villains